One Wish
by Star Ribbon
Summary: If Retasu had one wish, what would that wish be? That question just happens to be answered by a certain Ryou Shirogane on Valentine's Day. AU, RyouxRetasu, Oneshot


_One Wish_

_Tokyo Mew Mew - AU_

_Summary: _If Retasu could have one wish, what would that wish be? That question just happens to be answered by a certain Ryou Shirogane on Valentine's Day. AU, RyouxRetasu, One-Shot

----------------

"What if I could have one wish... just one?"

It was wintertime. Snowflakes were gently falling down, brushing against the speaker's fair-skinned face. The rest of the city's walkways were filled with snow, and the cars were moving at a snail's pace.

The speaker was none other than Retasu Midorikawa, but she was just a normal girl on this fine winter's day. Her footsteps were the only sounds she heard, but it didn't frighten her. After all… she was the only one on these sidewalks…or was she?

"What would I wish for... if I had one wish?"

Snow fell onto another speaker's black gloves. It seemed that he actually wanted to stay out here, though nobody could actually guess why he wanted to do so. As he gave a shake of his head, snowflakes fell out of his blond hair. He had been outside for too long, ne?

"Ryou-san, what are you talking about?"

A red-haired girl greeted her friend, skipping towards him with joy in her footsteps. Like the others, snow decorated her winter clothing – and the shopping bags by her hands as well. "Doesn't snow bring enough happiness?"

"No, Ichigo-san... not enough for me."

Ryou admitted, giving a sly grin. It seemed that his friend wasn't as naïve as he believed it was, but that feeling went away shortly afterwards. Was he only imagining what he had just seen?

"I...wonder what Shirogane-san and Momomiya-san are talking about?"

Retasu gave a sigh, passing by Ryou and Ichigo on her way home. It seemed that her chances with Ryou were gone… he loved Ichigo, didn't he? Life just wasn't fair…

_I should've known. It's too late to love somebody like him…why didn't I stop it while I had the chance? Looks like my wish'll never come true…_

Tears fell down her face, though she was trying her best to fight them. The girl didn't care anymore, though. What did it matter to them? They were so much in love, weren't they? It was just a shame, though… the person she least wanted to see her cry did catch sight of her…

"…Retasu-san?"

Ryou blinked. Why was she crying? It just didn't make any sense, did it… something told him to go after him, but he couldn't listen to it. Why did he want to run after her in the first place? He didn't even know why she changed moods so suddenly..

"Baka Ryou."

Ichigo spoke, giving a sigh towards her friend. Her free hand moved to flick his nose, since she felt that the boy needed a serious reality check.

"She loves you, but thinks we're a coupling. Go after her."

"You think I needed a reality check, didn't you?"

"Just. Go. After. Her." Ichigo muttered through gritted teeth, annoyed at the fact that he wasn't going to make amends for something that he seriously needed to. The red-haired girl pushed him in the direction Retasu went in, and then gave a cheerful smile.

"Ja ne, Ryou! Have fun making out with her!"

"…" Ryou slapped himself. Where the heck had he gone wrong with his friend? It certainly wasn't Masaya's influence – he didn't watch movies like that. So…why was she acting like that? It certainly didn't make sense…

"I may as well go after her."

Ryou started to walk in the direction he believed Retasu would go in, but still… he didn't know if he even was going in the right direction or not.

Retasu let out a sigh. She had finally caught sight of Café Mew Mew. The green-haired girl loved this café, even though it was pink. Because she occasionally worked here, the girl knew the waitresses well – which tended to come in handy.

A blonde-haired girl hopped towards Retasu, a big grin plastered onto her face. It wasn't a fake one, of course – it was just how the girl usually acted. Retasu seemed a little startled to be greeted by her, but quickly shrugged it off and returned the smile.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew, Retasu-oneechan. Let me take you to your seat, no da!"

Before she could say 'Café Mew Mew', Purin had seated her into a nearby table, and placed the menu in front of her. Talk about fast service…and even then, the girl weren't performing her usual tricks. Was Purin sick or something?

"Here's your menu, no da. Tell me when you're ready, no da!"

Since there was no business at this time, Purin was happy. Only Retasu... and that boy Zakuro-san had seated. He looked at Retasu longingly... Purin had noticed. Running up to Zakuro, Purin touched her shoulder.

Because there was little to no business at this time, Purin Fon was a happy person. The only people that were actually in the café at this moment were Retasu, and that boy that another waitress had seated earlier.

But what was even odder was the fact that this blond-haired boy was glancing over at Retasu longingly…what was up with that?

"Purin-san, are you alright?"

A purple-haired girl made her way towards Purin, her platter held by both of her hands as she had nothing to do at the moment. "You look worried." Zakuro commented, looking at the younger girl.

Purin merely nodded, her eyes looking down towards the floor – very un-like Purin. "The boy and Retasu-oneechan are looking at each other a lot…is something going on between them?"

Zakuro really didn't know if something was going on, but she nodded anyways. "I'll ask if they want to…" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

Ryou had already gotten out of his seat, and was making his way towards the girl. Retasu rose from her position, wondering what the heck was going on. After all, wasn't he in love with Ichigo? So why would he want to be near her?

"…You love Momomiya-san, don't you?"

"…" Ryou blinked. By the way Retasu had said those words… they seemed to make stabs at his heart. Did she really think that?

"It's not what you think…" He managed to say, looking away from the green-haired girl.

"Then what is it?"

Retasu was pretty curious today, wasn't she? Ryou let out a sigh, and then looked towards the girl. In his hands, he held some sort of long box. What was he holding in that box, anyways?

"Ichigo-san is my childhood friend – our families are good friends. Is that enough, or do I need to tell you that Ichigo-san is engaged to Aoyama-san?"

Retasu gave a shake. She was such an idiot… to think that Ryou and Ichigo was actually an item. They were just friends…nothing more than that. The girl gave a weak smile, seeing that it was pretty pointless to argue with him when he made it pretty clear.

"What's in your hands, Shirogane-san?"

Ryou gave a rare smile. "Something for you. I know I'm supposed to do it on White Day…but I couldn't help it." He tossed it to Retasu, who surprisingly made a perfect catch.

"…A necklace? You didn't have to…" Retasu gave a smile, taking the fragile silver necklace out of the black box. It was so pretty…but why did he go to all that trouble just for her?

"Happy Valentine's Day, Retasu-chan."

…Was he speaking to her like he actually loved her? One of her many wishes had finally come true at last. But did he really like her all this time? He could've said it earlier…but then again; he could've been waiting for this day.

The girl began to put the necklace on with her free hand as she used the other one to hold her hair back. But she didn't realize that Ryou was going to help her. The boy took off his black gloves, and used his hands to latch the chain together.

Of course, Retasu wasn't counting on her entire face to turn a deep shade of crimson…

Both Purin and Zakuro gave smiles, watching the somewhat romantic actions of Ryou and Retasu. Nearby the two girls, another one sat at a table, sipping her "precious green tea". After taking a sip, the girl let out a sigh.

"Isn't love romantic?" She asked the others, giving a rare smile.

"Very, Minto-oneechan." Purin nodded, grinning. It seemed that this was some sort of plan, wasn't it? If it wasn't – she could've fooled us all…

"…Ryou-kun?"

Ryou had moved slightly away from Retasu by this point in time. The boy looked towards Retasu, giving a nod.

"Hmm?"

"…I…I l-llove you…" To Retasu, it was a miracle that she managed to get the words out. The green-haired girl could care less if she stuttered on them, but at least it was out.

Retasu blinked. Was Ryou's face turning a bright shade of red to match hers? The girl couldn't seem to believe it. Ryou, this calm and calm boy, was actually blushing at something that she had said? The boy moved yet again closer towards Retasu, and gave a nod.

"I love you too." He admitted, stealing a kiss as he planted his lips on Retasu's cheek…


End file.
